wonderfallsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonderfalls Soundtrack
Theme Song: Andy Partridge, "I Wonder Why the Wonderfalls" Episode 1, "Wax Lion" -The D4, "Come On" - At The Barrel, Mahandra asks Jaye why she stole the monkey. -Clarkesville, "Secret File" - At The Barrel, Jaye tells Eric that his ass is ringing. -Janet Rabin, "Around the Corner" - "... I was accosted by a middle-aged Texan hausfrau..." -AM Radio, "Pretty Stupid" - Sharon is reading her text messages while waiting to meet Jaye for dinner at The Barrel. -Purcane, "Big Day" - Sharon breaks into Jaye's trailer to visit. -Robynn Ragland, "Peace in the Water" - At the end, as Jaye and Eric stand at the Falls. Episode 2, "Pink Flamingos" -Diana Anaid, "Temporary Visitors" - Gretchen asks Jaye for help with the reunion. -The Dandy Warhols, "We Used to be Friends" - Plays several times throughout episode. -MC Honky, "The Devil Went Down to Silverlake" - "Vodka... Hemlock chaser." -Sounds from the Ground, "Lean on Me" - Sharon and Beth together in the Tyler's living room. Episode 3, "Karma Chameleon" -Blush, "Look at me" - Jaye bumps into Bianca as she walks into the bar from The Barrel's dining area. -A.J. Azzarto, "Mesmerize" - At The Barrel, "This is actually more work than I've done all day." -Frank Popp Ensemble, "Belly Bossanova" - Binky appears live at The Barrel as the Jaye Tyler Cover Band. -Sounds from the Ground, "New Day" - Binky shows Jaye correspondence from her editor. -Anntenna, "Halo" - Jaye does shots and laments with Eric: "I can't believe I let her get that close!" Episode 4, "Wound-Up Penguin"Category:Episodes -Lovedrug, "Rocknroll" - Jaye realizes that Eric lives in the back room of The Barrel. -Ana Victoria, "Under Your Spell" - Eric and Jaye clean up after the lady living in the barrel runs away. -Johnny Cash, "I Walk the Line" - At Wonderfalls, Jaye is approached by an Irish Johnny Cash. -Tracy Spuehler, "Skin Deep" - At The Barrel, Jaye shows Eric Katrina's "Missing" poster. -Amanda Abizaid, "Not Gonna Drag Me Down" - At The Barrel, Father Schofield and Katrina talk about Jaye and exorcism. -Hem, "Waltz" - Father Schofield meets his daughter. -Frank Popp Ensemble - "Love is on our Side" - Jaye and Eric are at the train station after they say goodbye to Katrina. Episode 5, "Crime Dog" -Greyboy, "Mastered the Art" - Sharon meets Jaye and Aaron at the border. Episode 6, "Muffin Buffalo" -Amiel, "Tonight" - Jaye at The Barrel, "I don't save babies!" -Latin Soul Syndicate, "Frida Kahlo" (Instrumental) - Game night at the Tyler residence! -Steriogram - "Walkie Talkie Man" - Finding friends for Fat Pat at The Barrel. Episode 7, "Barrel Bear" -Earlimart, "We Drink on the Job" - Mahandra checks Eric's messages. Episode 8, "Lovesick Ass" -Bentley Rhythm Ace, "Bentley's Gonna Sort You Out!" - Establishing shot. -Vegas DeMilo, "Fall" - "And another order of buffalo wings!" -Tsar, "I Don't Wanna Break Up" - Jaye has a Peter problem. -Frank Popp Ensemble, "Belly Bossanova" - "I hitched a ride on a poultry truck." Episode 9, "Safety Canary" -John Paul Young, "Love is in the Air" - Plays several times throughout the episode. -Nada Surf, "Inside of Love" - Heidi's jukebox selection. Episode 10, "Lying Pig" -Nada Surf, "Inside of Love" - ... to be continued from the end of "Safety Canary." -Sputnik, "Alienne" - Eric tells Mahandra that he loves Jaye, but that he won't tell Jaye unless she makes the first move. -Michele Featherstone, "Stay" - Heidi asks Eric to remarry her. -8mm, "Save Yourself" - After Eric leaves with Heidi, Jaye tells Mahandra that she thinks she might love him. Episode 11, "Cocktail Bunny" -Jesca Hoop, "Life Within a Life" - At The Barrel, Darrin and Karen sit Jaye down for a chat. -Renee Stahl, "Above, Beside, Below" - Jaye hides from Eric and Heidi in The Barrel's back room. -Jem, "Flying High" - Jaye tries to give an apology and an explanation. Episode 12, "Totem Mole" -Sally Timms, "Sweetheart Waltz" - Sharon tries to load up on cigarettes at the reservation. -Chester Knight & The Wind, "Tecumseh" - Mall security. -Walela - "Amazing Grace" - Littlefoot arrives back at the reservation in a cloud of feathers. Episode 13, "Caged Bird" -Cerulean, "Flares and Semaphore" - "There's nothing here. Nothing for you. Nothing at all." -Avion, "Perfect From Now On" - Jaye phones Eric to set up a meeting "for closer." -Buva, "She Gets Around" - Mahandra keeps her promise to Eric to be nice to Heidi. -The Badge, "Join the World" - Heidi asks Mahandra if Eric is with "Crazy." -Sarah McLachlan, "Dirty Little Secret" - Outside Wonderfalls after the siege has ended. -Travis, "Love Will Come Through" - Eric comes back to Wonderfalls to return his souvenirs.